Golden Date Night
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A collab made by me and Cartoonlover422. Mostly Scroldie and some Debbigail. Enjoy!
1. Old Times

**Golden Date Night**

 ** **Chapter 1: Old Times****

* * *

A week had passed since Scrooge and Goldie found the Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. Still, he wouldn't forget how he and his old flame had clashed in the past and present but the one thing Scrooge won't forget is how much he bonded with her. It's more like...

...

...

...

...

...

He still has feelings for her despite all the clashing they had in the past.

Oh well, an afternoon at Duckburg was boring for Scrooge as he spent 2 hours listening to his council about some recent events in his company. After that, "What an old geezer needs is a snack!" He stated to himself as he made his way out.

When he reached the ground level, Launchpad was there cleaning the limo. "Hey Mr McDee. Going somewhere?"

"Yes Launchpad. Take me to that donut shop."

"You mean House of Donuts Mr McDee."

"Yes, yes whatevah. Just take me there."

 **Some time later...**

A semi-damaged limo arrived at the place. "Bout time! I'll be back!" Scrooge got out of the limo and entered the shop.

Inside, he looked at the assortment and varieties of donuts. His eyes caught sight of a chocolate donut. "My favourite." He took a pair of tongs and went to grab it.

But once he grabbed it, another pair of tongs went to it for grab. Scrooge was surprised but then, he smirked.

"Hello Goldie."

"What's up Moneybags."

Both of them faced each other with the tongs still grabbing the donut.

"I called dibs!" They stated when Goldie swiped the donut first! "Oh no you don't!" Scrooge knocked her tongs off and the donut was out. He jumped up and caught it but Goldie pulled his leg down and he fell flat on his face losing the donut to Goldie as she got it but, "KANG!"

"Ha!" Smart of Scrooge to throw the tongs onto Goldie's causing her to lose the donut as Scrooge used his hand to grab it and used the other to reclaim the tongs. Then, Goldie charged and clashed with Scrooge resulting in a tongs fight.

"Oh this is going to be good." said the donut shop owner as he took out his Waddle Phone and started recoding the fight scene.

Right now, Scrooge and Goldie are clashing head to head and at the same time, waltzing about as they displayed loving smiles as they clashed on. Scrooge has the donut in his hand but Goldie smacked it and he dropped it. She picked it with the tongs but Scrooge grabbed her tongs and pulled it up surprising Goldie as the tongs dropped the donut with Scrooge taking it with his hand but Goldie anticipated it and used her hand.

Now that both of them got hold of the donut, they had a tug of war trying to the get the donut to their own side which only lasted for a few minutes because the next thing it happened, "RIP!"

Now they're holding half a chocolate donut in their hands. Rendered stunned, they stared at it first and then, at each other.

"Like old times eh Goldie?"

"I sure missed them Moneybags." They laughed for a minute and, "You pay for the donut." Goldie darted off as, "Curse me kilts!" Scrooge grumbled in disgust.

 **Soon enough...**

As soon as Scrooge left the donut shop, Goldie was waiting for him by leaning onto his limo somehow. "Alright, what brings ye here Goldie to tha point that it's fate we meet again?"

"Just hanging out in the city Scroogey." Goldie replied. "So, how's everything?"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Let's just drop by at my place and maybe 'ave a drink or 2."

"Fine by me Moneybags." They got inside the limo and, "Oh hey! Mr McDee! Is that your girlfriend?"

"No Launchpad."

"Is she your fiancée?"

"No again Launchpad."

"Is she your soon to be future-"

"LAUNCHPAD IF YE DON'T START DRIVIN, I'M GONNA DRIVE YOU OUT OF YER JOB FOREVER!"

Immediately, Launchpad started the engines as the limo drove off. Almost as it nearly hit a school bus.

 **Now inside...**

"My, these seats are comfy!" Goldie then laid down resting her head on Scrooge dozing off as he turned red. "Gentle an' comfy..." Scrooge thought as the limo drove to the right and almost hit a delivery truck. Good thing Launchpad has decent reaction timing.

 **After some time...**

At last, the limo reached McDuck Manor as it parked right in front of it. Goldie woke up soon enough. "I never thought I'll be back."

"Yer only there because you tied up Beakly and Webby to make me give you tha darn map!" Scrooge reminded her as they got out of the vehicle. Then, "Shall we?" Scrooge offered her a hand. "My, what a gentleduck." Goldie complimented taking his hand as they entered the manor.

 **Ooooooh. This is good so far. How will Scrooge and Goldie have their moment together besides having a drink? Next chapter updating soon...**


	2. All it takes is Confidence

**Chapter 2: All it takes is Confidence**

* * *

Inside the manor once they stepped in. "I never thought I'd be back." said Goldie.

"Ye only here once cause ye wanted tha other half of tha map to find tha treasure!" said Scrooge.

"Oh well, we did find the treasure last week and-"

"FWIP!"

"What in tha blaze?!" Scrooge was stunned to see a net trap sprung up netting Goldie inside.

"Nice work Webby." Scrooge turned to see Beakly and Webby standing by the staircase.

"Beakly, what's tha meanin of this?" Scrooge asked.

"Have you not forgotten that she tied us up and now is plotting to deceive you sir?" Beakly asked.

"Dat was before! Now free her!"

"Absolutely not sir."

"Do as I say!"

"I don't trust that woman who has the cunningness of a wolf and the slyness of a fox!"

"Alright dat's it! I'm gonna burn ya paycheck and embezzle yer earnings!"

Beakly was shocked to hear that. "You wouldn't dare..." Then, "Webby, cut the rope." She got the message and fired her crossbow. It pierced through the rope and the net is down. Goldie got up as, "Sorry bout dat."

"Ah it's nothing Moneybags." Goldie replied when suddenly, Huey, Dewey and Louie showed up and, "Uncle Scrooge! Did you just bring your crush to your place?!" asked Huey.

"Ooooooh. Scrooge invited his crush!" Dewey teased.

"Ooooooh. Scrooge is gonna have his hottest moments with her!" Louie teased. "He should ask her out!"

"Yeah great idea Louie! Uncle Scrooge, ask your crush out on a date!" Huey encouraged with some teasing.

"That's right! Take her out to some place fancy and lovely!" Dewey encouraged with some teasing.

"Ask her out! Ask her out!" Louie chanted as his brothers chanted along.

Scrooge and Goldie turned red from all this as, "Where's your room?" Goldie whispered.

"Follow me!" Scrooge grabbed her hand and they hurried upstairs with the triplets following them and chanting at the same time leaving Beakly and Webby flabbergasted at the scene.

 **Soon enough...**

Scrooge and Goldie arrived and locked the door even though outside, the chanting is still ongoing but stopped after seconds.

"Oh great. They locked the door." said Huey.

"Ooooooh! Scrooge and his crush are having their privacy moment!" Dewey teased.

"I bet they're making out!" said Louie as the boys laughed when Webby showed up. "Why are you guys making fun of Uncle Scrooge?"

"It's a long story Webs. But the woman whom he's fond of and smitten with, she was his ex before." Dewey replied.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know he's into a relationship!" Webby exclaimed as, "Shhh! Guys! They've started a conversation!" Huey shushed them as all pressed onto the door trying to eavesdrop the conversation.

 **Inside...**

"Hope ye don't mind some grand marnier." Scrooge offered Goldie a wine glass of the orange-flavoured liquor.

"Sounds old but worth trying." Goldie took a sip. "Mm. Not bad Moneybags." She then drank it up in one gulp.

"Take it easy Goldie. Not too much." Scrooge advised as he poured out some more liquor on her wine glass as he too poured out some on his own glass.

As they drank and sat down on the bed, "So Scroogey, anything new lately?"

"Not much. All I did was to go on a rescue mission to save my housekeeper from an old adversary. Her granddaughter tagged along an she's somethin."

"Wow...action packed." said Goldie.

"So, what about you? Ye got tha liquid from tha Golden Lagoon right?" Scrooge brought it up.

"Oh yes indeed Scroogey. Harvested tons of gold liquid after our discovery. Sold some of it to many and managed to settle here better and luxurious." said Goldie.

"Curse me kilts!" Scrooge thought as he sipped his wine glass. "Why didn't think of tha part where I can go back an get tha liquid fer myself!"

"And also, I reserved some for you in canisters." Goldie revealed.

"Wait, what?" Scrooge swallowed hard and stared at Goldie. "How is that possible? You bein so cunnin yet ye saves some of the best fer me too?"

"Look outside. Your pilot's lowering 12 canisters of the golden liquid into your Money Bin." Goldie revealed as Scrooge went to have a look.

From the manor, Launchpad is seen lowering the canisters all tied together into the money bin. After that, "Job's done and now I can-"

"CLICK!"

"Oh no the water!" The helicopter unexpectedly hovered out of control and plunged into the water.

And back inside, "I...I...I don't know to..." Scrooge scratched the back of his head feeling a blush as he could not finish his sentence.

"You okay Moneybags? Your face is kinda red. Like a tomato." Goldie pointed out. Scrooge looked surprised as he felt something in his heart. "Am I..." He thought as his mind began to recall the chanting that the triplets chanted out just now.

So as he quickly hid his blush which faded away somehow, Goldie approached him as, "Ah, I'm fine Goldie. Thanks."

"You sure? Cause you sounded like you wanted to say something." said Goldie.

"I already thanked you did I?" said Scrooge.

"Nope." Goldie replied.

"Alright thank you." Scrooge thanked her as outside, "This conversation is getting more interesting." said Huey.

"Speak quietly Hubert or they'll hear us!" Dewey reminded him.

"Heh. This is getting boring." said Louie.

"But I also want to know more about their on and off relationship!" said Webby as the 4 ducklings continued to eavesdrop with their ears on the door. (But seriously in the show, we do not see the ears because...ah never mind)

Back inside, Scrooge excused himself for a second as his mind is in deep thought. After a minute, "Goldie."

"Yeah Scroogey?"

"I...I just hope ye don't mind if...if..."

"If what?" Goldie approached Scrooge as they faced each other and are very close to each other by an inch or 2.

"Okay...I 'ave one thing to ask you about." Scrooge took a deep breath as outside, the ducklings are all ears knowing that something is going to happen and they're itching to know it.

And back inside, "So uh, Goldie...I...I..."

"Stop being so nervous moneybags. What is it?" asked Goldie.

"Okay...sounds awkward fer me...uh...would you...like...

...

...

...

Goldie stared at Scrooge for a moment as...

...

...

...

"Would you like tu go out with me on a date?"

Outside upon hearing that sentence, the triplets and Webby's eyes all went wide.

"Did he just..." Huey exclaimed.

"He really did..." Dewey exclaimed.

Louie just opened a can of Pep! and started drinking and as for Webby, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Shrieking in excitement was what she wanted to do as the triplets joined in as they screamed and celebrated with Louie drinking in a frenzy, Dewey and Webby screaming and hugging each other and Huey ran around in circles.

Then, the door opened and Scrooge and Goldie came out with raised eyebrows. All stared at them and then, as quick as lightning, they ran off with Huey and Dewey running to the left and Louie and Webby to the right.

"Kids these days..." Scrooge grumbled as he rolled his eyes and Goldie smirked in amusement.

After that, "Pick me up at 7:30pm and don't be late." Goldie reminded Scrooge brushing her finger on his chest. After that, she left the manor by jumping out of his window doing parkour all the way down to the ground.

 **But...**

Once Goldie touched ground and left the manor, someone popped out of the bushes.

"Did she just accepted my number one enemy out?!" That, is none other than Flintheart Glomgold.

"How dare she! I had enough of this! Being the third wheel! Rejecting my advances! Backstabbing me! And worse of all...dating him!" Glomgold sure had too much trouble from that Golden Lagoon expedition. "I'll just have to ruin their night and break them up forever! Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Glomgold then sneaked out but unknown to him, "Wow...that guy needs a new hobby." Launchpad is just reading a Darkwing Duck comic book while walking around the manor.

 **And back inside...**

"I...I...I can't believe it! I asked her out and she...she...she said yes! In a special way!" Scrooge did not expect the results to be so positive to the point he fell on his bed. "Like old times especially when we first met..." Scrooge thought. "And I feel like-"

Suddenly, the door opened and, "Ooooooooh!"

"Aw not those kids again!" Scrooge groaned as the triplets and Webby entered the room teasing him. "What? Oh Webby not yeu tuu!"

"Sorry! It's just you 2 are so cute together! And the boys are right about it!" said Webby as the ducklings teased him some more until Scrooge got tired of it and pushed them out of his room but they continued teasing him from outside as he just plopped on his bed trying to ignore their teasing but instead...

...

...

...

He fell asleep.

 **Now outside...**

"I got an idea. Let's take a picture of them kissing and then, post it on the internet!" Louie suggested. All agreed. "But we need to dress smart and formal. I predict they'll go somewhere fancy and luxurious on their date." Huey pointed out. "Good point." said Dewey as he and Webby smiled at each other. "So Webby, you have something nice to wear tonight?" asked Louie.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Webby realized that she does not have something formal to wear but, "Never mind, let's buy you something nice and formal for you to wear tonight. On the internet aka, online purchasement." said Louie.

"Thanks!" Webby was grateful for that as she followed Louie to check out some stuff online and as for Huey and Dewey, they just followed their brother and see how he'll sort it out.

 **Ooooooh. Scrooge asked Goldie out on a date and she accepted! How will it go? Next chapter coming soon...**


	3. Rich Date (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: Rich Date (Part 1)**

* * *

At around 7pm, Scrooge is suiting up his best tux. Once he groomed himself and checked his wallet, he's ready to go as he grabbed his cane and left the room to run into Beakly. Oh yes, he's not even gonna wearing his top hat.

"You're sure about this sir?"

"I am nevah too old to go on a date!"

"Very well. No questions."

"Good. Make sure tha kids are safe. I may be back late I guess."

"Very well. Enjoy." Scrooge left the manor as Launchpad is waiting for him. "All set Mr McDee?"

"All set. Now drive."

"Gotcha!" Luanchpad drove the limo as it crashed onto a tree and then, is back on the road. "I wonder where does the Ice Queen of Dawson live?" Scrooge thought.

 **Back at the manor...**

"Are you guys ready?" Huey asked his brothers as they wore their formal suits which is the same ones they wore at the Glomgold Gala.

"I got a much better bowtie that is loose enough for me to fix my collar." said Dewey.

"And I got this new suit. Same as the old one but comfy enough for me. I don't even need to worry about the rash-tional part." said Louie.

Huey and Dewey laughed from the joke and, "I wonder if Webby's ready?" Dewey thought.

"Hey guys!" They turned and around gasped to see Webby wearing a cute, knee-length pink dress with a purple ribbon tied around her waist. On her hair, she wore a blue bow instead of her signature pink one.

"Nice dress Webs! Gotta love the colour." Louie complimented giving her the thumbs up. "Very formal I must say." said Huey. "Thanks guys." Webby thanked and then, Dewey appeared to be staring at her beauty when, "You okay Dewey? You appeared to be dazed." Webby asked making him snap out of his trance. "Well...uh..." Webby stared at him and then, "I...I think you look like an angel. Radiating with beauty and cuteness."

Webby gasped and had a red blush on her cheeks as Huey and Louie snickered to it. Then, "Louis, you have the camera?"

"Yup! All we need to do is get a picture of them being lovey-dovey or making out!" said Louie.

"But also, Launchpad tipped us about Glomgold's scheme." said Dewey.

"Great! I can't wait to crush his beak!" said Webby.

"No violence Webby. I advise we make ourselves discreet in order for us to kill accomplish our objectives without being discovered." said Huey.

"Alright are we done? We better hit the road." said Dewey. So first, they sneaked out. Next, they got their bikes. However, Webby does not have one so she hitched a ride on Dewey's as she sat behind him while sharing the bike seat and hugged his body. Dewey smiled from this as, "I hope my dress doesn't get caught on your bike..."

"Don't worry Webby I'll try to go easy on my bike." Dewey assured to her as she calmly snuggled behind him.

Huey and Louie are noticing something about these 2 as the ducklings rode off.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey Mr McDee...I think we're here. I guess." Launchpad reported as Scrooge exited the limo and is now approaching a large Manor. It's large too but not as large as his'. "Tha Ice Queen of Dawson sure made use of 'er treasure." Scrooge thought as he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, "I knew you'll show up Scroogey." He gasped at the sight of Goldie. Her dress is almost the same one she wore on the Glomgold Gala except, it's dazzling with glitter and it's kinda a little bit more revealing around her chest though behind, her back was moderately exposed. Her earrings are gold and diamond shaped. Her hair is tied into a bun and around her neck is the Eye of Demogorgon. Plus, she wore a gold ring on her left pointe finger.

"Bless me bagpipes..." Scrooge exclaimed in a monotone voice at the sight of Goldie. "Alright Moneybags, you're on time and where shall we go?"

"Uh...oh! How 'bout we go tu tha Diamond Grandeur?"

"The most expensive restaurant in all of Duckburg!?" Goldie never felt so amazed n her life. "Now you're talking Scroogey." He chuckled knowing Goldie's personality very well as he took her by the hand and escorted her to the limo. There, he opened the door for her. "After yu."

Goldie smiled as she got in followed by him. Once inside, "Launchpad. Drive us to the Diamond Grandeur."

"At your service!" Launchpad stepped on the pedal and it drove off. But unknowingly at the back of the limo inside the compartment, the door opened a bit revealing a full and clear view of Glomgold's face. "Time to spoil their night with heartbreak!" He laughed in a sinister manner but quietly as he closed the door and the limo drove on.

 **Soon enough...**

"We've reached your destination!" Launchpad reported. Scrooge looked out and saw it. "Alright Launchpad. We'll be out until late right. Before midnight, you pick us up."

"No problem Mr McDee!" Launchpad replied as Scrooge got out of the limo and helped Goldie out. "Oh my..." Goldie was fascinated and amazed. Yes, the Diamond Grandeur. Most expensive restaurant ever. The appearance on the outside gleams with gold and diamonds which are used a decoration. Rich people like them can be seen entering the place as Scrooge and Goldie got in. Before that, Goldie pickpocketed the wallets of a couple bedside them while passing by with Scrooge but he saw this and placed them back quietly.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I wouldn't do dat if I were yu. Otherwise, we're banned."

"You expect them to watch over us like kids? Oh please Scroogey." Goldie replied as they entered in.

 **Inside...**

"I expected much an my expectation is over tha limit!" Scrooge exclaimed with realization. Yup, the interior is a grandeur scene. At the centre is the dance area where couple go there to dance and it surrounded by tables and chairs not just on the first level but on the second and third levels as well except on the front because there's a large stage where a band plays music or various performances were carried out for entertainment. Plus, there are several rooms on the second and third levels which is limited to only the VIPs and in any case, anyone who can afford it if they're...members of this place?...(I guess?)

Oh well, a waiter soon attended to them. "Ah, the richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck with his date. Welcome, follow me." He guided them and sat them down on a table which is west to the dance area. He then handed them 2 menus and then, walked off as near the couple and a bit far, Glomgold who appeared to be wearing a disguise is watching them. "I got a couple of nasty surprises to ruin your date night for these 2. Oh wait and see as I plot on how to execute them on them!" Glomgold thought as he grabbed a waiter by the collar and whispered, "Gimme the fried chicken set with red wine. Make sure you give me the bottle! Oh, and I would like some onion rings to go with that and make sure it's large!" (Now how is Glomgold gonna polish his dinner? A lot I must say...)

 **Outside...**

"According to the tracking device Gyro invented in which I planted it on limo, the last destination was the Diamond Grandeur. Most expensive restaurant in all of Duckburg." said Huey. "And...we should be reaching the place soon enough."

"Whoa...that explains that giant diamond on top of the place." Louie exclaimed. "And I want it!"

"Uh...I am not so sure if it's a real diamond." Webby pointed out as the triplets parked their rides beside the place. "Based on the ratings, it's really popular but I'm afraid that..."

"Let me guess Hubert, kids aren't allowed in here?"

"I was afraid of that." said a worried Huey as there's a sign that has the age requirement. "Heh. This place is not just a restaurant..." Louie noticed. Then, Webby saw 2 waiters leaving the place as they took out cigarettes and took a puff. She sneaked her way to them, jumped up and, "KSH!"

"Did Webby just bashed their heads onto each other?" Dewey noticed. "Cool..."

Webby dragged the unconscious waiters and then, "I think I know what Webby's up to." Huey realized.

 **Back inside...**

"Hmmm..." Scrooge and Goldie looked through the menus. "Seems nice..." Scrooge looked through. "Interesting..." Goldie looked through.

After a few minutes, "Waiter!" They called out but stopped, "Uh, Moneybags, I called first."

"No, no I did! Richest duck always calls first!" Scrooge stated proudly to Goldie and then, 2 waiters approached them and for some reason, wiggled and wobbled to them. "Ah, on second thought, they'll serve us each." Scrooge thought as one approached him. "How may we- I-I mean me! help you tonight?" The waiter asked in a deep voice as it appears that Huey is standing on Louie's shoulders as they struggled to keep their balance.

"Ah...I'll take da lobsta and give us a bottle of ye finest champagne." Scrooge ordered as he looked at Goldie.

On the other side, "How many I help you?" The other waiter which is actually Dewey speaking in a deep voice and standing on Webby's shoulder asked. Goldie did some thinking and it appears to cunning as she smirked. Then, "I'll take the most expensive food you have here and He's paying!" She pointed at Scrooge who growled about it quietly. "Alright. Coming right up!" Both waiters said in unison as they walked off. Good thing Huey and Dewey wore fake mustaches.

But one problem is, "Webby, what's the most expensive food here?"

"I don't know Dewey! We just need to...uh...make one!" Both are whispering to each other as they left wobbling a bit. These 2 sure are more balanced than Huey and Louie as Scrooge and Goldie watched them. "I could have sworn tha waitas are short..." Scrooge thought as he took a wallet from Goldie and placed it back inside he pocket of a waiter passing by.

As for Glomgold, he was able to overhear their order as he ate a fried chicken. He then took out a small bottle and snickered. "This will make Scrooge throw up once I put a few drops into his disgusting dinner!" He thought as he looked around. No one noticed so far because he's wearing a mask to conceal his identity. He sneaked to the kitchens and there, he found the lobster that has greens and a lemon wedge with it as he applied a few drops on the lobster and sneaked out back to his table to continue his meal and watch the ruination.

 **At the same time...**

"That was close." said Huey as he jumped off Louie's shoulders. Dewey then jumped off Webby's shoulders as, "Okay, now we to find Glomgold and stop his schemes."

"But Huey, where can he be?"

"Good question Webby...we have not seen his face yet while we're in the waiter disguise. Unless...

...

...

...

...

...

"He may be in disguise too!" Huey realized. All gasped as, "I wonder what's the most expensive food in this restaurant?" Dewey asked.

"No time for that unless you are in a rush then just go and make it up!" Huey told his brother as he and Webby went to the kitchen in their disguise. "C'mon Louie! Support me while we suit up!"

"Oh great." Louie groaned as he and Huey got into their disguise and walked around looking for Glomgold.

In the kitchen...

Dewey looked around. "This is hard..." So simple enough, he found some boiled snow crabs, used a pair of tongs and placed 3 on a plate when, "Hey you! Ypu just got here right!? Take these and serve our customers!" A head chef saw them and pointed at the dishes which he just got ready and the lobster.

Balancing them on his hands, they left carefully maintaining their balance and heading to Scrooge and Goldie. There, both of them are drinking champagne as the 'waiter' served them. "Bout time." Scrooge thought as he noticed that Goldie is staring at her food in a displeased manner.

"Something wrong?" Scrooge asked.

"I find my dinner a bit tacky." Goldie replied. Scrooge glared at her for the complaining. "'You don't eat it, you pay for it!" He stated strictly as he took a bite off his lobster. Goldie sighed and took a piece of crab meat with her fork and tasted it. "Mmmm...its actually good!" She thought as she took another small bite. Yup, the crab meats were already taken out for her.

Scrooge was pleased at her as he took another bite off his lobster when, "Oh...I don't feel so good!"

"BLEHHHHHHHH!"

All stopped at what they're doing and stared at the scene which is Scrooge on his knees gasping for air while looking at the pile of puke on the floor. Goldie was shocked to see this so, "Relax Moneybags." Using her napkin, she wiped his mouth and helped him up taking him to the toilet. As for the others, they just continued doing their own things as from the corner, "Heh. That was hilarious." said Louie when he saw a snickering, disguised Glomgold who was satisfied at his sabotage. "Uh guys? I think I found him."

In the toilet, Scrooge managed to fix himself and as he left, Goldie was waiting for him. "Feeling better Scroogey?" Goldie asked. Scrooge was speechless from the surprising aid Goldie gave him. "I think I like her soft side..." He thought as they smiled at each other. Then, "I may be thinkin dat tha lobsta's unclean. I'll get anotha meal like steak frites." He spoke as they went back to their table.

Seeing this, "Grrr...it may not last long but I won't stop until their night is ruined and they'll be broken apart forever!" Glomgold thought as he drank up his wine.

 **After the main course...**

"I'll have a slice of cheesecake for dessert please." Goldie ordered as a waiter nodded and went to carry it out.

After that, "You paying for Dessert too?" She asked with a smug smile on her face. Scrooge just rudely laughed. "I don't even eat desserts at restaurants! I have a butler an' maid tu do that fer free fer me after all."

Goldie sat back in her chair sighing, "So I guess this means I'm paying for my own dessert then. Very gentleman of you Scroogey." She raised an eyebrow as Scrooge smirked, "Yer welcome." He winked at her and she smiled feeling flattered by his move. "But look at da bright side, while I pay fer tha meals-"

"I know Moneybags. I know." She replied as her dessert arrived and she began eating it while Scrooge watched and waited for her by drinking more champagne.

And as for Glomgold, "So far I ruined Scrooge's dinner. Now I have ruined his date's dessert! That was for backstabbing me!" Glomgold thought as he waited for Goldie to throw up but somehow after she finished her dessert with etiquette, "WHAT? She did not-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BLEHHHHHHHHH!" He turned to see a pig woman throwing up from the cheesecake she's eating. "Impossible! But how?!" Glomgold thought in seething anger.

It cuts to outside the kitchen as, ""I kinda felt guilty for doing the swiping." said Huey. Louie patted him on the back for comfort, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least Goldie's ok!"

"I guess your right." He started to perk up as they watched Scrooge stand up and reach his hand out to Goldie. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh I would be delighted." Both of them felt a tinge of red blush on their faces as, "Why am I suddenly falling for this...this duck?!" Goldie thought as her heart skipped a beat when she took his hand. Both of them then stared at each other with hands grasped together. Then, they smiled and headed to the dance area.

 **Dinner was good despite the setback. Now the dance is the next part of the date in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	4. Rich Date (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: Rich Date (Part 2)**

* * *

"The dinner went well so far." said Huey as he and the other ducklings were hiding under the table large enough to hide them all and it's the same one Scrooge and Goldie sat down and had their dinner.

"Alright guys. We now know that Glomgold's planning to spoil their date and he has to be stopped at all cost!" Dewey stated.

"Dewey's right! Let's kick him out of here!" said Webby. They emerged from the table and, "There he is!" Huey exclaimed as Glomgold had just exited the toilet and he saw them. "Ah...the little brats see me huh? But you'll never catch me!" Glomgold took out a smoke bomb and, "POOF!"

"He's gone!" Louie noticed. "Yes but he's still around the restaurant." Huey stated. "Split up in pairs and look for him!" They split up with Huey and Louie going their way and Dewey and Webby going their way.

As for Glomgold, he was hid back in the toilet again. "Now let's cut the dance short." He spoke as he wore a mask.

 **At the dance area...**

Scrooge and Goldie are facing each other as the band played some upbeat music and they started dancing. Actively, they danced around executing unique dance moves tangoing about while the other couples danced to their own style. But none of them noticed a disguised duck joined the party only to ruin the dance on a certain couple he detests.

As Scrooge and Goldie danced on with smiles, "PSH!"

"Oof!" Scrooge fell on Goldie. "Watch it Scroogey! I bought this dress for 2000 dollars!"

"All tha fine gold..." Scrooge replied as they got up and continued dancing.

But after a few minutes, "PSH!"

"Oh!" Goldie fell on Scrooge and he turned red. "Ah..." Embarrassed, Goldie got up and helped Scrooge up as they continued dancing when suddenly, Scrooge got bumped and then, after a few minutes, Goldie got bumped. "Curse me kilts! Is tha crowd gettin all this fun dancing and bumpin!?

"Oh great. If one more duck bumps me, I'll just have to do worse than that." Goldie stated glaring at Scrooge. "Yeu think I did this huh? So cunning and so blind to not see it!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Oh please. It's like you don't know how to dance unlike the last time!"

The 2 of them started to argue as Glomgold smiled deviously. "They never know! Ha! Ha! Ha! If I have my phone, I-"

"FWIP!"

A cane hooked around his neck and pulled him away as Dewey grabbed some ropes and tied him up quickly while Huey taped his mouth to silence him. "Good thing my JWG has the instructions on how to bind a person completely." Huey stated when he saw Louie looking at 3 pretty ducks chatting about.

"Wow. These chicks sure are hot." He told them.

"Actually, they're not chicks. They're ducks like us." Webby corrected him in a confused way that, "Uh Webby, he called them chicks to describe their attractiveness." Huey explained. "And not to mention Louie, they're older than you."

But Louie didn't care as he went to make his move on them but Dewey pulled his collar. "I won't do that if I were you brother."

"Watch the tux Dewford!" Louie reminded him as he fixed his collar.

 **Back there...**

"Yer just blamin me for all dis bumps and stuff!"

"Well Moneybags? How can you act stupid thinking that-"

At that moment, the upbeat music changed to classical music as the couples started doing the slow dance. Scrooge and Goldie heard it. It was beautiful beyond description. One hearing brings peace and tranquillity to the mind and that's what Scrooge and Goldie are feeling as they looked at each other.

Then, "We'll just forget about it." said Scrooge.

"Agreed." Goldie took his hand as they started dancing slow and steady as they held to each other while slow dancing.

Watching all this made Webby feel like she wanted to experience except she's pretty shy about it. "Anything Webby?" She turned to see Dewey standing beside her as she smiled. "Well...seeing all those people dance is something."

"Yeah..." He agreed with a smile as behind them, Huey and Louie can be seen carrying a bounded Glomgold away.

As they watched the couples dance, Dewey felt a sense of nervousness and urging to do something. "Hey Webby...you...wanna...dance?" He asked as he sticks his hand out, his heart racing a bit, but is ready for whatever is to come.

Webby looks at his hand, slightly flustered and frozen a bit in shock. "I don't know...I... uh...I'm not a very good dancer..." She looks down, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Dewey still holding his hand out, responds with a soft smile, "If you can flip and kick butt, you can dance." She looks up shock a bit. Then she hesitantly takes his hand, feeling a chill go up her spin by how soft and gentle his grip is as the 2 ducklings headed to the dance area while holding hands.

There, they stared at each and the good thing is, all the couples had eyes on each other not noticing 2 ducklings in the party.

As Dewey and Webby looked around awkwardly, they then looked at each other nervously. "Alright. Follow my lead" Dewey whispered walking up to her as he hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders and he guided his hands on her hips. Both blushed slightly from this feeling.

They started to dance but Webby's eyes were fixed on her feet and as a result, she wasn't dancing properly. So Dewey put his finger under her chin and gently guided her eyes to look at his. "Keep your eyes on me." He explained while smiling. "Let the music guide you, feel the music coursing through you." She did as he instructed, getting lost in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, his blue eyes. I...I could stare at them forever!" She thought gazing at his looks.

Dewey glided along with her, swaying side to side slightly. He too was getting lost in her eyes. "I can't help but not look away. She's such a beauty to behold..." It's like as if they were mesmerized as they continued dancing around and Webby is enjoying it and getting the hang out of it as they danced and smiled at each other.

 **And somewhere...**

"Hey Louie, where's Dewey and Webby?"

"Don't know Huey. I bet they were-" All of a sudden, Glomgold broke free! "Ha! Always bring a penknife! I knew it'll come in handy!"

"Oh no! He's escaping!" Huey and Louie gave chase as they went up to the second level and then, the third level. "Where is that fat duck?" Louie asked.

"You go back to the second level and I'll sweep the area on this level." Huey told his brother as he went one level down. There, he saw Glomgold and he's looking at the disco ball in which when he looked below, Scrooge and Goldie are dancing below it!

"Ooh...what will happen if an accident happens unexpectedly?" Using the penknife, he threw it and it cut the string! Huey gasped in horror and Glomgold laughed at his own satisfaction. "I guess I don't need to spoil the date! I can just get rid of them on the spot!"

"PACK!"

"Whaaaaat!?" For some reason, a baseball struck the disco ball and it's redirected to him! "Oh my d-"

"KSH!"

"Now that's what I call a grand slam!" Louie cheered swinging a baseball bat. Huey went down to meet him. "Nice move Louie! You saved Uncle Scrooge and his girlfriend!" Huey praised him. "But where did you get the baseball bat and ball?"

"Oh, found it beside the dump before we sneaked into this rich grandeur." Louie replied as, "Oh look! I see our brother and his girl!"

It cuts back to the dance floor as Dewey and Webby never felt so close to each other while dancing together. "Dewey. Thank you." Webby thanked him.

"No problem Webby." Dewey replied as he twirled her around and she landed on his arms as he caught her back and carried her up. "Wow Dewey. How did you do those dance moves?"

"Learning by watching Ducktube videos." Dewey replied. "Let's go meet up with my brothers."

"Right." They left the dance area and what a relief that no one completely noticed them.

So back to Scrooge and Goldie as they danced on and somehow, Goldie is doing something that is related to minor crimes. She sees a wallet in a someone's pocket and pickpockets it. Scrooge fortunately caught her on act and took the pickpocketed wallet placing it back on the person's pocket. "Deja Vu huh Goldie?"

"You'll see..." Goldie smirked as she pickpocketed another wallet and Scrooge took it placing it back on the person's pocket. This ordeal goes on and one by one, the couples noticed their behaviour which disgusted them to the point that they left the dance area.

It didn't take long but after several minutes, only Scrooge and Goldie remain on the dance floor. "Now look what yeu hav done! They're so pissed at us fer yer little schemes!" Scrooge chided her but she didn't take it lightly.

"It was worth it."

"Was it?"

"Of course Scroogey! Now we have the spotlight for ourselves!" Immediately, they had the spotlight thanks to Huey who used it on them as they waltzed under it.

"Well luv, how do yeu rate it?" Scrooge asked as he lifted her up and twirled around putting her down.

"Gold." She replied as she pulled him to her as they waltz on.

"Ha. Ha. I knew yeu'll say that! I wus gonna say tha same thing..."

Goldie smiled at Scrooge as they continued waltzing with love and happiness to each other.

From outside the area, the other ducklings awe in excitement. "I wonder when they'll kiss? We still need to get a photo of them doing so. So far, they have not done it." Louie thought as he looked at his camera. Well, an opportunity will soon come as he continued to watch Scrooge and Goldie waltz under the spotlight shining like angels.

 **It sure is a challenge to write dating scenes with stuff like this. Oh well, short chapter but the next one will be updated soon.**


End file.
